


No Soulmate?

by Princeofflies



Series: Dapperstache Stories [23]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Words, request, sorry this took so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: Wilford has never had a soulmate mark. He's accepted it long ago. He doesn't have a soulmate. But what if he does.
Relationships: Bingleaverage (Mentioned), Jameson Jackson/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, danti (mentioned), dapperstache, marvelseptieye (mentioned)
Series: Dapperstache Stories [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	No Soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_of_the_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Dots/gifts).



Wilford had accepted that he didn't have a soulmate long ago. It was better that way anyhow, he was a murderer. Murderers didn't get love. Except for other murderers. See Anti and Dark. He had no words. Not even a simple hello. Maybe he did have a soulmate and he missed them. Maybe they lived in a far off country, never to speak with them. Maybe they died before he could meet them. 

He shrugged and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He took another sip of the drink in front of him and hopped off his chair. “Put it on my tab Johnny I got a meeting to go to.” 

“One day you’re going to have to pay for it.” The old bartender said. 

Wilford laughed. “You keep telling yourself that!” 

✎🍬✍🍭✎🍬✍🍭

“So where's Dark?” Wilford asked. 

Bim sighed. “Making out with Anti.” 

Wilford raised an eyebrow. “Really?” 

Bim nodded. “They’re soulmates apparently. You weren't here for the last meeting.”

“I’m never at meetings,” Wilford muttered. 

“You’re here now.”

“Only because the Septiceyes have a meeting as well. I wanted to see ‘em again.”

“You just wanted to bug Marvin.” Bim pointed out. 

“Still with the hero?” Wilford drawled. 

“Again soulmates.”

Wilford groaned. “Why do all the Septiceyes have soulmates?”

“Robbie doesn't.” Bim paused. “But he's perfectly happy being friends with everyone.”

“Exactly they’re all perfectly happy, no inner tumoural about their soulmate, it's boring,” Wilford whined.

“Are you upset because-”

“Don't make me mention Mathies.” Wilford interrupted. 

Bim grabbed his wrist. “I’m over that.”

“And I’m over not having a soulmate so-”

“Ǎ̬r̜͐ė̯͕͊ ̰̱̾̍y̮̟̅̄ȏ̢̹̽u ̯̞͑́t̪͑wǒͅ ̧̳́̓argǔ̱i̼̐n̝͝g̘̐ a̤͒g̼͌ai̖̔͢͠n̞͝?”

“Anti! Done sucking face with Dark?”

“H͓͝ẹ͝ ̻̒ẁ̝̪à͙̗́n̯̆́͜t̥̾s̩ ̭̊yó͓ur̹̬̔͆ ̘̇m͕̒e̛ͅẹ̌t̙̺͆̕i̧̹̓̄n̩̓g̪ t̻͍̓̎ö̥ ͚̞̐͞s̻̽̔͜ta̗̍r͖͓̽ṱ͘ ̩̎ĩ̥n͓͛ ̦̑f͇̒iv͍̳̀e̥͌ ̯̃mi͕̋͜n̠̖̈̚ut͛͜e̩͂s̥̹̐̚.͍̖̊͡ W̤̯̐̋a͕̾͠ͅņ̠̅͗t̻͚̽̌e̢͡d̘͡ ť̳o ͍̹̈̐m̛͚a͍̋k̜̽̽ͅé͔ ͔̈́s̗̯̐͘urȩ̞͐͂ ̧̭͆͊e͕̊v̘̞͗e̕ͅr͜y̘̕th̦̓in̝̽g̯͋ w̞̰̕͠a̼̓s̥̦̏̉ i̮͊n̬̎ or̩͇̾́d͍̐e͎̾ṟ̿.̠ ̘̭͂̌Y̪͛o̙̒u ̦̒b̂ͅet͚̐ter ͖͆b̬̒e͖͂ o̰͠n̆ͅ t͈̭̿i̙̾m̿ͅe.̲̈́͜” Anti growled.

“No promises.” Wilford sang and wiggled his fingers.

Anti rolled his eyes and walked over to where The Host and what looked to be a Septiceye ego were sitting. He tapped the unknown ego on the shoulder and gestured for him to follow. The ego nodded and tipped his hat to The Host before following Anti into the other room. “Who was that?” Wilford asked. 

Bim turned to look at Wilford. “Who?” 

Wilford didn’t look at him. “Septiceye ego, cute, moustache, bowler hat.”

“Jameson Jackson. He’s been here for about three months.” Bim said and waved Wilford off.

“Is he Hostys soulmate?”

“No, actually I was going to mention that. He hasn't met him. Said something about them being dead anyway.”

Wilford clapped. “Ooh well, my interest has peaked. I might snag him for an interview.”

Bim jumped. “You won’t shoot him will you?”

“Not if he behaves. You know how much I hate people interrupting me and the Septiceyes are talkers.” 

“Well he’s-”

“Meeting time get your asses in here!” Bing called. 

Wilford grinned and pushed past Bim to enter the meeting room. “Darky heard you were sucking face with the glitch.”

“Wil please.” 

“Are you going to show him how you discipline bad boys?”

“Sit down,” Dark growled. 

Wilford giggled and sat in his seat waiting for Dark to start talking again. 

✎🍬✍🍭✎🍬✍🍭

“The meeting is adjourned so you can all go your separate ways.” 

Most Ipliers walked out the door quickly to either run back to their homes or see the Septiceyes in the room next to them. Wilford waited a few seconds before hopping out of the chair and making his way to the other room. 

The Jims had surrounded Robbie and were asking him a multitude of questions. Anti and Dark were whispering to each other with Anti practically in Darks lap. Marvin and Jackie were playing some card game. Bing, Chase and the Googles were having some sort of argument. It looked playful enough but they had a tendency to get violent quickly. Henrik was nowhere to be found and neither was Dr. Iplier. 

Jameson was sitting in the corner with the Host again. Wilford grinned and walked over to them. “Hello, sugar!”

Jameson jumped and stared at him with wide eyes. The Host perked up. “Another love story. When will the fates grow sick of them? The meeting of soulmates it-”

Wilford scoffed. “Now what are you on about?”

“Wilford Warfstache is unaware of what has just taken place. The Host without eyes can see more than him.” 

Wilford frowned. “Hosty I’m going to-”

Jameson tapped on the table and shook his head. 

“The Host apologies to Jameson Jackson but the words have been spoken and-”

“I’m so confused,” Wilford said looking between the two. 

The Host growled quitely. “I don't have a soulmate Hosty. No mark. Never met ‘em or they don’t exist.” 

The Host gestured at Jameson. “And this is why.”

Jameson looked around quickly, blush evident on his face. **_‘I do apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused,’_ ** he signed. 

Wilford gaped at him. “You can't talk?”

Jameson shook his head. **_‘No. I’ve never been able to.’_ **

“You’re mute?”

**_‘Yes.’_ **

“I-

“J͖͆â̰̥͞m̤̲͊̚e̽̈́͜͢ş̌on ̭͝ẉ̄e͂͢’̙̇r̬̎e̿ͅ ̢̞͞͝g̪̃͘͢o͐͜i͕̍n̮g̪̚ h͔͡o̭͂m̳͑e.”

Jameson nodded at Anti and stood up. Wilford grabbed his arm and rolled his sleeve up. On his wrist in pink writing stood the words _‘Hello sugar’._

Wilford gasped. “You’re my?”

**_‘I have to go. I look forward to seeing you again.’_ **Jameson signed, looking away. Wilford blinked and let go of his hand. 

“See ya,” he whispered, watching Jameson walk over to Anti. He sat in the chair Jameson had been in and put his face in his hands. 

“He wouldn't have said anything if you didn't interfere,” he muttered. 

“Jameson Jackson would have stayed quiet, as he always does. The Host would not allow his friend to suffer.”

“He doesn't want me?”

“You don’t want him.” The Host stated

Wilford muttered something foul. “But I don't have a soulmate. Someone else must have said that.”

The Host started to narrate a couple in Argentina, ignoring Wilford. “I mean him? He's so.” Wilford waved his hand. “I mean I don’t know. I don’t know him and-”

“The Host informes Wilford Warfstache to figure it out.” The Host growled and walked away. 

Wilford muttered curses to himself. 

“What is wrong with you?”

Wilford looked up to glare at Dark. “What?”

Dark pointed at him. “Your hair.”

Wilford reached up and ruffled his hair. It had turned brown. “Wilford.”

“I don’t want to talk about it Dark.”

“Will,” Dark whispered. 

Wilford sighed and stood up. “I just need a breather? Kay?”

Dark nodded and Wilford vanished in a puff of pink smoke. Dark coughed and waved it away. “Host get over here!”

✎🍬✍🍭✎🍬✍🍭

Wilford sighed and opened the door to his room. He slammed the door behind him and growled. He froze when he noticed someone sitting in one of his chairs. “What are you doing here?”

**_‘Dark made me come.’_ **

Wilford nodded and strode over to Jameson. He grabbed his wrist and rolled his sleeve up. Wilford stared at the words. “Hello sugar,” he whispered. 

Jameson just stared at him, smiling. “You’re a good actor.”

Jameson nodded and pulled his arm away to sign. **_‘I should be. It's my job.’_ **

“I don’t have a mark.”

Jameson looked away. “Have you always been mute?”

**_‘Since 1906.’_ **

“How have you lived that long?”

‘Well, a week ago it was 1925 for me.’

Wilford laughed. “That must have been quite the shock.”

**_‘It was.’_ ** Jameson signed with a giggle. 

Wilford sighed. “Arm.”

Jameson held it wrist out and Wiford stared at it again. “Did you think your soulmate would have a mark?”

Jameson looked thoughtful for a moment. Wilford grinned, it was adorable. Jameson looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. “I should probably give you your arm back.”

**_‘I don’t know, I never really thought about it. I suppose that I thought I would end up with a young woman that I met on one of my shows.’_ **

Wilford nodded. **_‘It's never been a priority. Even if my mother was always telling me to find her.’_ ** Jameson froze. **_‘Him.’_ **

“Are you okay that I’m a male?” Wilford asked. 

Jameson nodded. **_‘That’s just what my mother said and the way I thought the world worked. I never liked women anyways so it’s sort of a relief.’_ **

Wilford grabbed his wrist again and continued to stare at it. He kissed the pink words gently and turned back to Jameson who was now blushing a light pink. “We can try and work it out.” 

The mute nodded. “I’m not lying when I say you’re very cute.”

Jameson waved him off. Wilford pressed a kiss to his cheek and nuzzled into his neck. “I mean it.”

Jameson pushed him away gently. ‘ ** _What has you so cuddly?’_ **

“I never thought I would have a soulmate. I was so upset about it and now, well,” Wilford laughed, “I’ve got you.”

Jameson smiled, caressing Wilford’s cheek. “Do we want to try?”

Jameson nodded and Wilford smiled. There was a moment of silence before Wilford spoke in a soft whisper. 

“So what's your favourite colour?”

Jameson laughed and shook his head. The maniac snorted. “Yeah, that was a stupid question.”

**_‘It’s blue.’_ **

“Blue?”

Jameson nodded. **_‘I've also always been partial to pink, I mean it's always been on my wrist.’_ **

Wilford nodded and smiled giddily at him. “That’s fucking adorable.”

**_‘Is it?’_ **

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I always overthink requests...


End file.
